After The War
by EmmiG
Summary: After the Titan War the eight half-bloods must go back to their normal lives. Starting with getting home, wherever that is. Followed by Camp-Half Blood, Sally Jackson, and the gods. These are the renewed reunions and scares after the war. MULTI-CHAP,slight fluff, reunions, with other moments that bring memories of Tartarus back to Percabeth. Spoilers for MoA (obviously)
1. Coming Home

**This is a 'happy' version of the battle and reunions- meaning no deaths. Maybe I will make a part 2 that will be more 'realistic' of battle. But for now… R-squared owns and I simply give my view ****J **

_**Safe**_**: Sally's Little Hero. **

The day the last monster died, the hour Gaea lost power, the minutes leading up to the drop of blades, those were the best seconds of the seven's life, and Nico's. Greece was saved, and so was Olympus, _and Annabeth_, Percy thought triumphantly. Gaea had fallen as all the demigods took their own elements into Hers, using the good power of ancient Greece together, along with the anger from Tartarus, the unsettling of being alone in the world, even the sheer pain of rejection and loss- that was what was defeated her for the demigods. The gods- still Roman/Greek disappeared in several flashes of light after Greece glowed dimly with fading power and stabilized. Hestia lingered to look Jason and Percy in the eyes before fading in a 30 foot flame.

Any onlooker would have been scared for life, not like Percy, Nico, and Annabeth after Tartarus, but still. Nico, Jason, and Percy were terrifying-and now they were dead on their feet, like the others. Nico and Hazel kept to themselves, and watched everyone's back while fighting- the jewels of the earth, skeleton warriors, and shadows morphed out of anger from the two children's life screw-ups. The demigods- Roman and Greek- still endured a time change that linked them, and they smiled mid battle as Hazel's cursed rubies and diamonds few out of the ground with power. They aged beyond their years, like Leo. The Greek demigod had build endless amounts of swords to prepare everyone, and identified the chinks of several armors, while setting dozens of monsters aflame. He was a leader- prominent- on the ship after Percy and Annabeth fell and became more serious if necessary. Though, he and Nico would always be the comical relief if Percy was smart for a chance. Piper and Annabeth worked alongside each other for the end of the battle- they both started out back to back with their boyfriends, for lack of a better word. They were so much more than that, but even the daughter of Aphrodite wouldn't be hokey enough to call Jason her soul mate or chosen one.

Annabeth and Percy spent the night in Percy's room the night before, to make this day of war less difficult, but as the certainty of a _decent_ outcome came, they gave each other a wary grin and moved different positions. The same went for Piper and Jason- though not the night in each other's room, because Jason still had Roman standards in him- and they realized they needed to be sure of each other and fight long and hard. Piper charmspeaked half the monsters into attacking each other and used Katopris to see future moves of monsters. Annabeth told everyone the game plan once she arrived back with Percy- though days later because of the adjustment from _pure black darkness _to a _wonderful_, blue world with friends. Frank fought as many animals and himself, while shooting arrows with the precision of Artemis herself. His baby face had been etched into a determined, dirt and sweat covered reflection in the days before the war. Even more so as the _Athena Parthenos _exploded next to Athena herself.

The gods and goddesses fought with the demigods, but never next to them. It was if Olympus' blockage still applied in the middle of their thrones literally crumbling apart. Poseidon's only communication was a gentle and subtle thumbs up the Percy, next to Annabeth, as the monsters flooded in initially. Jason never met Jupiter/Zues' eyes at all. But the boys fought a noble fight and tore the elements around. them. _up. _Water flooded in as Percy unleashed his fear and anger. Thunderbolts from Jason shock the ground at the right time Poseidon and Percy created an earthquake. Though Poseidon worked with the gods on fighting Gaea directly, he still worked _with_ his son in some concept- they held a strong bond, surprisingly. …Well as strong as it could get. Everyone fought for the cause…and won. Although Greece had some mean floods and cracks, it was safe- and so was the world.

It was an unbelievable thing as they all stared at each other. People yelled around as they woke and emerged from houses. The group had learned that many people could see through the mist here, do to it being the original home of all this real mythology. So… a quarter of the crowd could _really_ see what was happening, but had never saw it to comprehend. But that could be settled later, it didn't matter to Annabeth or Percy that a couple stared, terrified, at the dust and blood on Riptide and its holder. They were the first to get up.

It was a terrible and touching site, equally. On one hand, you saw the _pure _relief and love emitted from the two. It was beautiful. But you couldn't ignore the black eye Percy had, along with scratches and blood from him and others all over him. Annabeth didn't have the black eye, but her ankle was definitely fractured in one way or another. They both had a limp but it was enduring, along with the pain, just to witness the other breathing an alive.

Annabeth started crying before Percy could- they were both just so _relieved_ they would live past this. Their hug was short, just like their kiss, but they returned to holding each other and gazed upon the others, all sharing a short lived half smile before crawling to the Argo II and passing out on the deck. They stayed there for a few hours letting out snores and covering the wood with drool.

Once everyone woke and could stand for more than five minutes they realized the pain now that adrenaline was gone. Annabeth could barely hold the tears back from her ankle, Percy and Hazel were wheezing due to monsters slamming their chests. Leo and Nico were laying in chairs, trying to feel accomplished. Piper and Frank were in the best shape and were in the lower deck to gather medicine and supplies, Frank wondered how they would get the necessary ambrosia and nectar for them. Coach Hedge was still out for the count, not even snoring or singing a twisted Pokemon theme song.

After the hour passed everyone was functioning properly, bandaged and temporarily fixed.

"Where to?" Leo asked. They all thought about that. The Roman camp was Jason, Frank, and Hazel's home, but could they go back so soon after war? Camp Half-Blood needed to be visited before the other camp, they all thought. But was it needed to see the gods now that the war was over, just like the Battle of Manhattan? They discussed for a while until Percy finally spoke his thoughts.

"New York's Upper East Side," he said loudly, like he was asking Fleecy to do him a solid.

"Where is that?" Jason asked.

"My mom and Paul's place." The demigods smiled. If Percy was… well him, his parents had to be the best and most comforting people in the world. They wouldn't mind a pick me up.

After they ate, they retired to their bunks, passing out in one night of dreamless, and nightmare less, sleep. Percy walked into Annabeth's room around 3, to see her in the hall on her way to his. They simply looked at each other- knowing the other could comfort them, even though no screams passed their lips for one night. (due to no nightmares) He walked up to her and grabbed her hand. They both closed the door and walked to the bed, just to cuddle and kiss. They _held _each other, and tonight Annabeth was there for Percy- he was more affected than he let on.

He and her were still the same person, essentially. They didn't go all 'Peeta Mellark' after the Capital, but they did get screwed-up. Percy was still loyal, caring, loving, breakable and ignorant, but his stress piled on him as his drowning fear slowly dissipated- he had met the expectancies. She still was strong, more breakable emotionally, but not clingy. She just… needed Percy. Missing him became effortless as a job. But tonight she learned especially what just being there meant. Percy gave her this amazing amount of trust and belief as she went solo and accomplished finding the _Athena Parthenos_ and she was happy to show him she loved him equally.

Sometimes she felt she wasn't there for him enough, especially the days leading up to her quest, as she became distant. He visited her bunker several times and brought her food. He trusted her and let her leave when in Rome, to go solo. She realized over that lunch how she acted, and thought about how he overlooked it just to be happy with her. He fell into hell with her. _He was perfectly flawed_. She couldn't be happier to return comfort as his eyes went red with tears and he hugged her tightly. His pet peeve of her rubbing his back even became enduring as she brushed the faded point at the small of his back.

Few days passed until the demigods parked the ship and climbed into the parking lot of the apartments. Anxiety passed through Percy as he thought of seeing his mom after about 7-8 months. He needed to see her and Paul to fully confirm the war was over, it seemed fleeting but necessary for him as closure. Jason felt the same way, and wanted to see one caring person that knew honestly what they had endured. He and Percy talked about it the dinner before, and started their budding bro-mance over again, to much humor of Piper and Annabeth.

Percy ran ahead to the elevator, pausing to relish the sight of Macy, the door greeter who went wide eyed.

"Percy?"

"Long time no see," he grinned. She and him came to first name bassists because of seeing the other so much. He smiled again and ran inside.

The elevator wouldn't go fast enough. It binged as the others scrambled to keep up with ADHD boy with a desperate need for his mommy. They jam packed and Leo and Nico snickered: "Need your Mommy?" Leo asked with a grin. They cracked up, clutching their bruised chests, when he responded seriously with yes.

He ran to his door as Annabeth stayed behind to guide the others, beside Nico, to the apartment. He knocked on the door to no avail: No response. The door was locked and he pounded it again. The worry etched on his face as his hands started shaking- this could not be happening. Annabeth looked on worriedly while putting her hand out for their friends not to pass him yet. He dropped to the ground suddenly and flipped and mouse hole shaped curve at the floorboard; a secret hole. He grinned as he put the key in the lock. And from there everyone rushed into the door with Percy as they tried to get a good look.

"Mom?"

"For the last time Paul, I did send it off-" She started casually while walking out from her bedroom with a laundry basket. She looked up and stopped completely, dropping the basket while Percy dropped the key, and just stared.

"Percy?"

"Hi mom," he grinned. She ran to give him a hug and held back tears of relief like the strong woman she was. Her circles under her eyes were worst than ever before, she looked thinner-but not anorexic- and her hair was almost as salt and peppered as Paul's. She pulled back for only a second to disturb the neighbors for sure and call Paul: "Paul! Get in here!" He bounded into the room wearing his jeans and button up, complimenting his salt and pepper hair.

"Holy… Percy? Annabeth?" Annabeth grinned and nodded while walking forward to hug him, before the parents switched demigods, and laughed.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! Your grounded from your cellphone!" Sally scolded jokingly, using Percy's fake argument every time she scolded him. In normally went like this:

Sally: "Percy if I find one more candy wrapper on your floor your grounded."

Percy: "From what? My cellphone?"

She normally smacked his head and told him to pick it up from there. But this time everyone laughed.

Jason was surprised Percy lived in this small and cramped apartment, he expected a decent sized house because of the praise. But to find out the 'savior of Olympus' lived in a two bedroom, two bath apartment was shocking. And how did Annabeth come over so often when they all were mildly fitting in the living room? Though it was unexpected he smiled at Piper and Leo, they could see how cozy and home-ish it was.

"Who are your friends?" Paul asked.

"Their the other saviors," he laughed.

"I'm Jason, son of Jupiter." He said, starting introductions.

"Son of what?" Paul said, confused. Percy laughed and nudged his shoulder a bit, like Sally and Annabeth did; they looked like a happy family.

"Jupiter, um he…"

"I'm joking, Jason," He said, holding out his hand for him to shake. "I've heard about you, it's good to finally meet you. I was told you treated camp good." The demigods unfamiliar with the Jackson- Blofis household were surprised. Paul was as accepting of demigods and mythology as Sally- they respected them and actually cared. Tristan was the only other parent heard of from the eight in the room, excluding Sally and Paul.

The others followed suit and met Perce's parents with acceptance and ease as they all laughed about old jokes and Percy's baby stories. He acted embarrassed, and once he really was after his mom told them about Percy sitting her down and explaining that he and Annabeth started dating- and how happy he was after that, always getting dressed nice for a date. Annabeth had heard the stories plenty of times, but hearing of his joy comforted her. She then asked if anyone was hungry, to which Percy answered immediately and walked to the kitchen, making all the boys laugh. After he started searching the cabinets for blue cookies, the boys started talking again to Paul about what they had done over the months-strategies, advances, and adventures.

"You don't have blue cookies?" Sally looked at Annabeth sadly while Frank questioned about blue food.

"I haven't made them since Annabeth was over," she said getting her chocolate chips, blender and blue stained dishes out.

"When was that?" Percy asked, knowing he probably didn't want to know the answer. Piper and Hazel's conversation about his apartment faded out while they stopped in front of a framed picture of Percy, Annabeth, and Grover from years ago.

"Remember when you left me a voicemail from Alaska? Well I told Annabeth right after that; she visited us for a while." Annabeth looked down and preset the oven while Sally worked.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Percy said dejectedly.

"It's not your fault honey, gods…goddesses-they just need you, regardless of what has happened. You're a great hero, and that's what they need, so I can't be truly mad at them; it's a job that needs to be done, regardless of our feelings." Everyone in the room was silent. "But I will forgive you if you go put some normal clothes on, I need my little boy for a moment, my hero has done enough." Percy grinned and kissed his mom's cheek while blushing bashfully in front of his friends. As he walked into his room everyone looked to Sally and Annabeth- Percy's most important ladies- and gazed in disbelief. How could Sally be so accepting of.. Well, the truth? Percy emerged from his room with the same jeans, but a plain white shirt and flannel, holding a hoodie in his hand. Everyone looked away from the two girls in the kitchen while Percy handed the hoodie to his Annabeth. She only smiled in return and pulled it over her head.

"See? That's just adorable; Percy decorating his lady," Nico grinned. It lightened the mode significantly until another question came up.

"Why do you wear a full t-shirt under that flannel? The wife beaters are comfortable and better for when monsters attack." Frank didn't mean harm by it- just trying to give useful information, but Smelly Gabe flashed in Percy's mind.

"I don't like wife beaters." Sally and Annabeth understood the double-meaning and the other half bloods could only try to discern the look on Percy's face as he sat down.

"Well Mrs. B I bet those cookies are going to be delicious!" Jason stopped the awkward conversations by walking over and preparing to scoop cookies after he washed his hands.

The cookies were done and everyone liked them, to put it simply.

"Holy shit!" Nico yelled, only remembering the taste of sweets from Percy's 15th birthday.

Piper jumped when he yelled it started on her own cookie to exclaim: "Oh my gods…"

This continued throughout all the kids as the mini-family (Sally, Paul, Percy, and Annabeth) grinned at the others compliments.

"While you enjoy my cookies we all need to know what you are doing. Have you thought of a game-plan for the next 24 hours?"

"Not really," Leo and Nico said. Their bro-mance was strong and only grew more with every fist bump.

"I thought we should go to Camp and then travel to Olympus by the camp van." Annabeth spoke up, Frank 'mmhmed' to that with his mouth full of cookies.

"Well it's late already," Sally said as she read 8:24 on the clock. "We need to think about sleeping arrangements." Percy felt warm and fuzzy just thinking about sleeping in his home again while his mom and Paul across the hall.

"Um, we have the Argo II in the parking lot. We don't mean to impose after all that's happened," Hazel said out of pure etiquette. She and the others would love to sleep in a real home, regardless if it was theirs or not, but they still held manners after the war almost ended.

"Thank you honey, but you are all welcome here… we just need to find space. The girls can take Percy's room. Um Leo and Nico can take the couches. Percy-floor. Jason, hun, would you mind the floor?"

"Yes, thank you mam," he replied in his Roman manor.

"Now Frank…"

"The floor is fine with me, Mrs. B. Can I take kitchen floor?"

"No, that's nonsense. Oh I know! You and Jason can take my room. I'll bunk with Paul on the floor." Everyone looked uneasy at that until Frank spoke up.

"Mam, I don't think that's necessary- I'll sleep as a mouse."

"A mouse?" Sally wasn't told of his shape shifting.

"I can shape shift into different animals. I am fine- please just keep your bedroom."

"Oh… that's something even I haven't seen."

"It was a talent of my mom; hereditary."

"Well with that… let's sleep!" The lights all went off simultaneously after 15 minutes of gathering blankets. Instantly Annabeth and Percy stumbled to the nearest lights. Nico was so attuned to the dark it didn't bother him- it was the dimly lit and cramped spaces that scared him.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked before Sally could exit the bedroom.

"I forgot about the night lights," Percy said while holding Annabeth's hand. Paul looked to the others only to see them looking around guilty. They knew the screams would haunt Mrs. Blofis and her husband in the night; they were terrified the first night Percy and Annabeth were back.

"Night lights?" Sally walked in, horrified, because realization had dawned as soon as the light switch flickered.

Tartarus may not have changed Percy in his actions, but the night would be a hard limit for him and his best friend. While he grew up she became accustomed to walking into his bedroom to find him wondering, fidgeting, or even pulling at his hair in frustration. But _this_, this was horrible, uncalled for, and monumentally torment for her. Sally Blofis could only hope to help her son now.

"I have some in that drawer," she said soberly as her voice cracked. Annabeth could only hide the haunted look on her face as she remembered the first fall into the hell. Percy cracked ribs on rocks and a monster; she rubbed his chest now in memory as he tried to put her behind him gently because he knew she looked worst than him at night, but they have yet to decide who's nightmares were worst.

Sally handed over the two plug ins to Percy, who took them with only one hand, as his other was in Annabeth's tight grip.

"Sleep well," Sally said before she walked back into her room, followed by Paul. He glanced back to see the couple standing in the kitchen, Percy trembling in regret for making his mother realize the truth.

The screams that night woke the neighbors, as well as the whole apartment. Annabeth woke first from the nightmare, only for Percy to stumble into the room as fast as he could without tripping over Hazel, who was now wide awake. He held her hands down as she fought him off in fear; the shadows tricked her mind. She jumped on Percy in relief as she came to terms with her surroundings. She wasn't in Tartarus any longer, Percy and herself were okay, just like the others. And as Sally bounded into the room to witness Annabeth straddling Percy-who was barely on the bed- in relief she knew the other one of them was the only remedy. And her little hero was home, he was _safe_.


	2. Camp Half-Blood

The eight half bloods left Sally and Paul's apartment at about 10 in the morning. This was due to a minor setback with a Fury visit and Jason's and Percy's equal love for blue waffles, but regardless they were off to see Camp Half-Blood.

"Love you, see you later Mom." Percy smiled fondly and gave Paul a nod of the head before setting off to his other home. Paul smiled again, remembering Mrs. O'Leary trashing the living room and how much knowledge he acquired. Just like that visit, he had educated other half bloods- he now knew more than ever. Especially interested in the roman culture, he couldn't believe what they described the camp like…if only he could really visit.

"Bye Percy. Thanks for everything kids!" Paul's excitement about knowledge was just as bad as Annabeth's sometimes.

"I'll see you later Sally," Annabeth said with a hug. She waved to Paul before everyone else started their massive thank you's and hugs. Percy was glad to see Jason had warmed up to Paul just as much as he did.

"Your parents are the best!" Leo and Frank said, only to turn red that they agreed for once.

"Your mother is very sweet," said Hazel gently.

"Your were a cute little boy," Piper laughed. She loved to see him and Annabeth attached at the hip just like the photo she saw in Chiron's office when her and Jason arrived.

"Um, thanks."

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Are Percy's parents your only parents?" Jason asked sincerely. He knew it was a temporary line of truth they had, and it might vary well be over now that the world is safe, but he needed to know. The obvious relief in Sally's eyes and Paul's un-tensed shoulders showed that they wanted two children home.

"Not completely," she said to blow past the subject. She turned and Percy gave a look of 'really? You just saved the world with him can't you just tell them?' She sighed and shoved him a little.

"My father, step-mother, and step-brothers live in San Francisco. I don't visit them very often because I'm only close to my father, at best. My step-mom rejects the demigod life. Sally and Paul are the best parents I've met." Percy blushed at her last sentence, and shifted in his chair next to hers. Percy sat on the head of the table with Jason at the direct opposite end.

"How long has Paul been your step-father?" Piper asked. Paul wasn't there in all the group photos. Most were with Sally and Percy only, with the occasional Paul and Percy's friends.

"Um, it was around the Battle of the Labyrinth for camp. A year and a half or so? He proposed the night of my 15th birthday."

"The night of your birthday? Way to steal your thunder!" Leo laughed. "Or wave I guess since your Poseidon's son," he said. Everyone on board the Argo II rolled their eyes.

"Any way," Piper started again. "That's your only step-dad?"

"I had one before him- a total jerk to my mom and me."

"Your mom and _I," _Annabeth said to correct his grammar.

"Oh," was all Piper could say.

"Hey should the engine be smoking?" Jason asked.

After discovering a bird flew into the ships engine- even though _no one _knows how, they landed safely in the volley ball court of camp. No satyrs or demigods were hurt in the landing but the camp went silent as demigods came from literally all angles. Percy started to get nervous for some reason. He hadn't been home in forever- what if they didn't want him here anymore?

He was so unaware of how worried people were. The Aphrodite cabin sobbed for Annabeth, the Athena cabin wanted their sister back to normal, while the Ares cabin simply held there pride and repeated: 'If a goddess could take him away it would take a goddess for _us _to go look for him.' Clarisse didn't want to admit she missed her bean bag- practice dummy. It was even more fun to hit on him when he had the curse- he crashed all at once from pure exhaustion.

The doors opened and Percy walked out first with Annabeth, who was grinning _so wide. _

"Percy's back!" Travis and Conner yelled. The whole camp burst into half cheers and half whispers.

"Um, yeah, hi," was Percy's only response as he blushed and held Annabeth's hand tighter.

As Coach Hedge walked out last Clarisse and two of her brothers marched up to Percy.

"How _dare_ you leave like that! You leave us with a roman replacement, Annabeth brokenhearted, and us to fight a Roman camp?! Not to mention how many times I took your chore duty!" Percy looked down and back up at her as he let go of Annabeth's hand. The whole camp went silent to watch the showdown.

"Down yell at me like that! You act like I had a choice in this grand plan of goddesses and titans. And it's not my fault, I'll cover your chores if you're _oh so concerned_. And don't you even talk about what happened to Annabeth," he said fiercely.

Annabeth blushed and prepared to defend herself like the strong woman she was, that was until Clarisse kicked his legs out from under him and made him fall flat on his back as everyone gasped. Annabeth took a startled step back to let Percy defend himself- like he wanted to do. This was just like his first day at camp, not kissing the boar but flooding toilets to prove his worth. He had proved himself to two camps and Lupa-he knew he could do it again.

"What is it with flipping Percy on his back for a reunion," he said coolly as Clarisse put the sole of her boot against his chest. His instincts kicked in instantly as he twisted her boot and she had to step back. As she prepared Maimer, her brothers advanced on Percy. He stood up with Riptide in hand, and again people backed up. Only Percy broke Maimer, and they wanted to be away from Clarisse when he broke it again.

Clarisse came at Percy's legs first while her brothers swiped simultaneously at his arms. He jumped back from Clarisse's attempt but only blocked one of the swords as his arm received a cut right above his tattoo, which half bloods, satyrs, and an Oracle just noticed.

"What's with the cut? And why the Hades do you have a tattoo- your to much of a wimp to get one," Clarisse remarked with another swing.

"No more Curse of Achilles. And as for the tattoo, it hurt like the River Styx. The Roman camp fits me well also."

"You traitor!"

"I am not! I'm a part of both camps, and you would definitely fit well with the Romans too." He deflected another block and turned around to deflect another as her brothers attacked again. He paid no attention to the gasps from the information as he cut the Achilles muscle of one of them. It was easier to take on two opponents together than three surrounding him. Though he could defend himself and another against dozens like he had done with Annabeth and Frank before.

"Oh really? Explain why they attacked us!" She cut his right arm again and he hissed in pain. He didn't want to have more cuts so he gave in to the familiar tug in his gut.

Water from the beach a ways off floated above everyone's head as he aimed towards her other brother. He wanted to mess with Clarisse for a few moments before trying to press offense. Again, it was easier to play with her head before advancing. The water disarmed the son of Ares as he still spared with Clarisse. Before the son of Ares drowned, Percy evaporated the water that had engulfed him in a semi solid form.

"Not only did we warn you about them," he started and pushed offense. "But we also tried to stop them before Annabeth looked for something. Octavian is the one to blame for that I tried reasoning with him but he doesn't listen. Reyna even tried to prevent him from pressing to New York."

"You mean the leader chick and the crazy blonde?"

"Yes! Who else you idiot!" Clarisse grew more mad and hit Percy with the butt of her sword to knock him on his knees. Then Percy got more mad and that… well that wasn't good for anyone. The anger he tried to contain flew out like a dam had been breached. How could Clarisse sit here and blame him for everything- it was Hera's fault! Gaea's fault!

The earth cracked under Clarisse's feet- only under hers- as she lost balance. The Hurricane came out of no where and how it sustained on the sand of the volleyball pit was a mystery to the others. Chiron stepped forward to break up the fight as Percy pressed Clarisse more with water and pressure- her electric spear had broken under the pressure as she was soaked head to toe with the air practically sucked from her lungs. Percy knew how much she could handle before she would pass out and pulled back before she did.

"Perseus please stop damaging my camp," Chiron said calmly. This wasn't the first fight he had broken up from them, or Percy's first time using his various water powers on others. The water evaporated instantly as Clarisse gasped, though able to breathe, and obviously drenched while Percy remained healthy, dry, an unharmed. His wounds had healed the first time he summoned the water. His heart was beating rapidly for the punishment he would receive and not from the sword fighting and waste of energy from water bending and storm creating.

"You. You're going to get it good at capture the flag, Jackson." She waltzed over and grabbed the collar of his camp shirt. He responded-before Chiron could give him punishment- by pulling her hand away and creating water under his feet. It formed a platform a foot off the ground as he walked backwards.

"Awe, don't be like that. You act like I walk on water," he laughed before Annabeth pulled him down.

"Your asking for it, Seaweed Brain," she snickered. She was glad to see Clarisse had been put in her place, even at Percy's expense.

"I see you and Clarisse have welcomed each other. I'm glad to see you again my boy," Chiron smiled. It was a relief to not see this hero disappear and become a dead demigod of the gods.

"I missed you Chiron," Percy smiled. The two shook hands as Chiron spoke again.

"Why don't you all unload and meet me in my office- all eight of you- in two hours, before the lunch horn?" It was a statement more than a question to them.

"Yes sir!" They all chorused. They laughed as the crowd started to get closer to Percy again, Clarisse had already disappeared to her cabin while her brother with the bleeding ankle was handed ambrosia from the ground.

"Sorry man," Percy said while blushing. He just grumbled and got to his feet.

"Percy it sooo good to see you again," Drew said loudly while breaking through the crowd and effectively moving to the side opposite of Annabeth. She growled as she went to talk. Percy spoke before her, not knowing she was going to speak.

"Um as much as I am glad to see you all," he said while talking her arm of his bicep, "Can you please not stand so close? I'm a little claustrophobic these days." Only Annabeth knew it was because of Tartarus-the others just knew he had become a little touchy on his personal bubble. Drew huffed and took a step back.

"Why don't you visit the Aphrodite cabin later?" She said while shamelessly twirling her hair. Not only did everyone know she had a mad crush on Percy, but also how territorial Annabeth was.

"Back off Drew. I didn't go all that why to see him to get stuck with chore duty for rearranging your face."

"Oh please, you wouldn't do that in front of everyone." Annabeth smiled that she hadn't said _she couldn't _but that she _wouldn't do it with an audience_.

"I'm a crowd pleaser- even you could be surprised." Drew huffed and was interrupted by Percy while Piper and the rest of Drew's siblings flushed from embarrassment. She was messing with their mother's OTP, which isn't good.

"Um can we not do this?" Percy volunteered. Drew simply turned away from Annabeth and spoke to Perce again.

"Don't forget the offer! And I think the tattoo is pretty badass," she smiled. Percy only shivered from distaste and turned to judge Annabeth's face. It visibly relaxed as she mumbled to herself about her 'stupid good-looking boyfriend.' Percy sure didn't hear that though.

The camp patted Percy on the back as he made his way to his cabin with Annabeth's hand in his. He walked in and it shocked him. The cabin was just as it was- except for his bed. It wasn't messy from his struggle with the unknown force that took that night- it was neat with his candy wrappers on the ground and in a neat pile next to the pillow. People had backed up and promised to talk him later as he stopped responding to their questions and his face blanked. Piper stepped up to hug Annabeth.

"I won't tell anyone you two were alone," she smiled as she walked off. People had caught the couple alone rarely, but Chiron knew of it. What he and Percy were both unaware of was Annabeth's late night visits, which turned limited after her Yankees cap stopped turning her invisible.

"Why is the bed like that?" Percy asked.

"I got a little too lonely some nights. I missed you a lot." She looked down as he sighed.

"I really am sorry," he sighed. He couldn't explain his sorrow for making Annabeth feel… so _lonely_.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, let's talk."

"Well, I, I've never been this speech-less," Chiron said. The eight of them had explained everything, taking their turn. But Chiron was especially stuck on Jason's ability to kill monsters by taking the air from them, and Nico, Percy, and Annabeth's trip to Tartarus.

"Well I will tell the Olympians to prepare to see you tomorrow morning. You all will sleep here at camp. Is that okay with your mother Percy, I know she has been worried sick."

"I'll tell her. She knows I would need to go to Olympus in the next 72 hours."

"Okay, see you later."

"How on earth do you loose your nightlight?"

"I unpacked it, but now I can't find it," Percy explained while Athena's daughter rolled her eyes and walked with him to the camp store.

"Where does one find them?" He pondered aloud as he looked in clothing.

"Hey what if it was near blankets and flashlights? Pretty great idea huh?" She said sarcastically, pointing to the nightlights.

"Whatever smart-alec."

As he paid in drachmas to Butch, who said welcome back again, and walked out to inspect it minutes before lights out.

"Jackson?" Percy's head perked at his name. He was being called from one of the Hecate cabin's kids.

"What?"

"Why do you have a nightlight?" Percy blushed.

"I need it to sleep nowadays."

"Wimp." Percy turned defensive- like Annabeth.

"How about you go to Tartarus and back and tell me if you need one," he glowered. He really didn't want to reveal that so soon- because only Chiron knew what happened on the whole mission.

"You went to… into _Tartarus?_"

"Yeah. You can hear all about it tomorrow. Goodnight," he said and started walking. The Hecate boy only stood there, horrified.

"You didn't owe him an explanation," Annabeth said as he stood at her cabin step. You could see her own nightlight glowing behind the curtains.

"Can we just sleep?"

"Yeah, it's good to be home. Goodnight Percy."

"Goodnight," he whispered. He kissed her softly before gathering her in his arms. He wasn't going to loose her this night, like he did months ago.

"You…You know I love you right?" he whispered. Annabeth nodded and whispered him the three words.

That night Nico crashed before any of the other demigods. Frank rested in the Ares cabin, worried Clarisse would attack him in the middle of the night. He and Hazel had been introduced earlier-he was terrified of her. Piper smiled after kissing Jason good night and walked into her cabin with lighthearted envy and blushing girls. 'I can't believe you landed a son of Zeus,' her sister gushed. And everyone else simply laid down, eager to sleep. Percy's nightlight dimly glowed as he dreamed of a happy future with Annabeth.

**Awe, super ku-waii! Anyway next chapter is visiting Olympus… and I'm sensing a major bitch fight! ****J Anyway, I didn't own anything in this chapter- Unclr Rick does. **


	3. Olympus

**I don't own any characters. **

_**Visits:**_** The 600****th**** Floor **

Percy wasn't normally an angry kid, but the thought of seeing Hera made three people's skin crawl: Jason, Annabeth, and Percy's. No one could be as pissed as them. As the elevator reached the 600th floor.

Annabeth stopped designing new temples and archways once Percy went missing and Olympus was put on lock-out… But Percy and the rest of them admired Olympus. Piper and Leo 'oh'ed' and 'awe'ed' over the beauty. A sober air turned over them all as they arrived in the throne room. The doors opened- for the first time in months- to the demigods automatically as Annabeth lead the group. Percy stood behind her with a weary look shared with him and Jason, next to him.

Zeus stood in his throne, regal and ready for his Roman son to visit with the other demigods; it seemed he was just his Greek self, like the other gods. The parents on their thrones looked at there children with a smile, all but Athena, who's daughter was equally unhappy. Her Yankees cap had started working again, but that didn't make up for the total disrespect she received and the mark she was burdened with. Percy was happy to see his dad again, who felt the same. Throughout the tension in the room, it was nice to see heroes in the throne again. Some of the gods and goddesses smiled to see Percy and Annabeth again, once they were done looking at their children.

As Percy saw Annabeth's glare to Hera and Athena he took her hand to calm her down. Athena glared more as Aphrodite squealed. But this only angered Percy more- he was really considering on making good with the punching Hera in the face idea he had at Camp Jupiter. The goddess stared at him and the rest invisibly- not seeming to care that they had saved her ass more than any other demigods. Annabeth just put her chin up to the goddess and focused on the one of the few she still respected in all of this: Poseidon. He seemed like the happiest Olympian here, aside from squealing Aphrodite and smiling Apollo.

The room radiated tension and power- a double edged sword with the demigods there- until Jason spoke up. Percy made it clear he wasn't going to speak unless spoken too. He couldn't hold a grudge against his dad for not telling him- like Luke did- but he could still be mad about not speaking to any half-bloods and agreeing with Zeus. He broke the Big Three Pact, why couldn't he break a simple 'no seeing demigods' rule? Hera was kidnapped and broke it… But still his anger only centered on few: Hera- for obvious reasons, Ares- because he naturally got Percy angry, and Athena- for disowning her daughter and his girlfriend with such utter disrespect. But Percy would let Annabeth deal with that on his own- it was her battle, but he could have a side right? He stuck his hood up and put the hand not in Annabeth's in his pocket.

Jason was nervous as he spoke- he was only truly mad at Hera for the same reasons as Percy, but even more so because his memory was still fuzzy at times. Zeus, his Greek father at this moment, spoke up.

"Welcome back, demigods." It echoed through the room as Nico flinched. Hades attended this meeting also- sitting at his black podium staring at his children carefully.

"Hello Lord Zeus," Percy said quietly after Jason's greeting.

"Take your hood off nephew, I'm sure you do not mean to be so forgone?"

"Well, I've had a Hade- _heck_ of a lot of rough months so far. The bright lights are hurting my eyes, Uncle Zeus." Percy lied and Zeus, along with everyone else knew it.

"You would do well with the whole truth, Jackson."

"I would do well not being switched camps by your wife." Hazel gasped audibly at Percy's audacity. Percy's 'Dan the freaking Downer' mood had a substantial effect on everyone.

"You do not confront me on your issues with other Olympians," he said while loosing patience. "I want to thank everyone on the behalf of the Olympian council for your help with the matter of my mother and Poseidon's and Hades'. May she stay where she lies now- where she belongs." He said speaking of Gaea.

"Before the decisions are made I want to have a celebration. Dionysus has prepared wine of the highest standard for the occasion." It seemed that they were making decisions to reward the demigods at the moment and re-open Olympus again. Throughout the talk Poseidon's warm smiles and Artemis' small nod of appreciation cheered Percy up. Right now he was fine with Jason being the leader- he had learned battling over leadership was unnecessary because it comes naturally at all times, you just have to share it. And right now he was sharing it with Jason so he could calm down the angered Annabeth.

With those words Zeus released all Olympians and half-bloods to the same area the Olympian party was held last time Percy attended. The Greeks mixed with the Romans and spoke to them in a foreign manor. Ares seized his Roman child up and asked of his abilities, while Hazel wondered with Nico to their father. Aphrodite ran to Piper and gossiped about her and Jason's 'Olympus Today- worthy' romance. Piper blushed with irritation while Jason tried to understand Aphrodite's black hair- reminding him of an old Roman companion- and kaleidoscope eye combo. He turned worried it held a different and deeper meaning than just appearances.

Annabeth stayed next to Percy as he approached his smiling father. They stared for a second until he dropped Annabeth's hand and hugged his father. The surprising thing to every longing demigod was that Poseidon was not formal about the matter and hugged back with a dull brute strength. The grasp was enough to crush a normal human but hugging his younger, almost equivalent son, made him proud.

"I'm happy to see you Father." Poseidon grinned at the sight of an once again happy Percy.

"I'm proud of you. Don't stop what your doing right now- you are 'on a roll' as Apollo says." Percy laughed at the though of his centuries old Olympian dad trying to be hip- it reminded him of Paul when he used 'YOLO' to be funny.

"Yeah, thanks," he laughed lightly. Annabeth was holding back a smile in spite of herself.

"And you," he said to Annabeth. "I'm glad you saved my son again."

"Um, You're welcome? It's a habit by now Lord Poseidon."

"I'm glad you two have each other," he said suddenly, before Athena walked over. Percy gripped Annabeth's hand to calm her down before he needed to talk her way out of being shot down… Or pulling her off of her goddess mother.

"Annabeth. Perseus."

"Mother," Annabeth said tightly.

"Hello Lady Athena," Percy said glancing to Annabeth's red face. She felt like she was being mocked. She could _feel_ everyone's gaze on her, _touch _her mother's sinning hand, even _think_ of all the ways going down due to pouncing her immortal mother. Those were unsafe thoughts- and she could not act on any of them.

"Congratulations. You have proved yourself to me, the first of my children."

"I wasn't doing it for your approval." Percy gave her hand a death grip for a warning- he could see the flash of Athena's eyes as she calculated Annabeth in her head.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that. Was it to save your boyfriend only and not for the salvation of the world?" Athena knew how much Annabeth hated comparing her intentions to sole actions for Percy, as if she were boy-crazy. It was a hard limit for her as much as dumb blonde jokes were.

"Both. I can accomplish both." She was going to say 'without you' but the mark is what gave the mission half the success.

"Your hubris shines bright my child. You need to control it, you can only see Percy's own fatal flaw working against you both when you fell into Tartarus."

"My fatal flaw is not the reason I didn't let her go," Percy growled.

"Your tone should be mindful _Perseus_. I have other heroes to observe," she said with one last statement. "I will talk to you at a later time, my daughter." Annabeth prepared to go after her mother and start an unwise fight just to prove she wasn't a coward before Percy grabbed her elbow and Jason came over to help.

"You should calm down Annabeth," Jason said cautiously.

"If I could just take-"

"One punch at one of them? Trust me- I know the feeling. How do these parties normally work?" He said gesturing to the gods' random dances- slow and dubstep- to the root beer and expensive wine.

"Different music plays for everyone- it's whatever your feeling. The food is great, and I am feeling like having some red wine," Percy said.

"You only 17," Piper exclaimed as she walked up.

"I'm tired. I have a short life expectancy. I am a _teenager_, and I'm curious." Percy's ADHD went haywire as he wondered what alcoholic grapes tasted like.

"Not too great of an idea…" Jason shrugged and walked with Percy to Mr. D.

"Why hello Peter. Jasmine," he said nodding his tipsy head.

"Mr.D," he tipped his head. "A wine please?"

"For both of you? I do not feel like having a fight with Zeus and Poseidon with my reasoning for giving you alcohol."

"I'm sure I can handle it," Percy said. "Besides, if we can get Nico in on this also it won't be that big of a deal right? This is a celebration! We have defeated the titan goddess!" High status satyrs, gods, and nymphs cheered.

"I suppose, one drink is not to bad. If anyone can bring me entertainment while being drunk it's you."

"Well that's good to know, thank you." He took his glass before Jason grabbed his and started back to Annabeth, who was giving him an unnerving stare.

"You should not go near that," she said upon arrival.

"It's one glass, I can handle it." All it was was just a glass with about 8 oz. in it.

"Where is Piper?" Jason asked while looking at the red liquid swishing in the glass.

"She is using the restroom. I'm serious you two. If you get drunk I am not helping your asses one bit."

"Annabeth calm down, what's the worst that can happen. I'm just curious- you of all people understand curiosity." Percy looked in the glass as he held it at eyes length and thought briefly about it. Sure it was illegal, but they were in the presence of the healing god if anything went wrong, and he would not be getting drunk from one glass- especially when Annabeth was so high strung.

"Cheers?"

"Cheers my cousin!" Jason said as they clinked glasses. They grinned and drank the red wine down in one- huge- swallow.

"That tastes…"

"Great," Jason finished.

"I look forward to more." He was talking about in the future- when he was at the appropriate drinking age.

"Do you want another glass?" Percy glanced at Annabeth before responding. Now she was not giving him disapproving looks, but glancing worriedly around the room. She was nervous and scared about something- and her hands were at fists as she looked on.

"No, why don't you go find Piper?"

"I see her right now as a matter of fact, see you later man."

Percy took Annabeth's fist and guided her into the empty hallway to their left. It was over a hundred feet high with architecture of all countries- Italian arches, Greek engravings, African culture was even hinted. Her face had gone red and she wouldn't respond to him at all. And he was starting to think it was more than just anger at him trying wine. He had seen this at night almost all the time- this was a panic attack.

"Please talk to me? Come on, you need to calm down." She turned to face the wall behind her and she placed her shaking hand against the marble.

"I… I'm _scared _Percy. What are we going to do after this party? After we get back to camp and start life again? It's all setting in so suddenly- and all my plans aren't working!" She yelled suddenly, and turned to him. "_This_ isn't going to last forever so why is everyone pretending it's _alright_? Can't you see how unfair it is?! I am fine with being a hero and a demigod but I am not a pawn-"

"Shut. Up," he whispered. "Gods, do you hear yourself Annabeth? You can't let that get to you. I _know_ what you mean- but that's the spirits in Tartarus talking to you. We are fine, Gaea is taken care of, and everyone we love is okay. We can relax for a little while, maybe even live life our normal way. And in a few weeks I can take you out for our monthly anniversary date. I can help you, so you don't feel like this- stressed out. Just take a deep breath." She stood their as he held her wrists in front of her chest with begging eyes. "Do it," he said softly.

She looked down and gasped in air as she calmed down- these panic attacks were rare during the day, but they were scary. And they made her doubt _everything_. But she was fine now. Percy was hugging her close, she was on Olympus, and her family was safe.

"I'm sorry, thank you Percy." She leaned her forehead against his as the dim music of a slow song came on a few feet away from her. She placed her thin hands on his shoulders for support and she pressed her aching chest against his for reassurance. Just because her breathing was calm and her brain wasn't as puzzled, didn't mean she didn't want extra reassurance.

"Give me a kiss Perseus." Why she said his full name was a mystery to both of them, but he didn't respond as he pushed her against the cold wall and kissed her desperately. All Percy could feel was his body come alive with ADHD, wine, and Annabeth affecting him.

"I'm going to go home tonight, I'm not used to seeing Mom and Paul yet. I still miss them," he told her as they walked on the beach in the evening. Dinner had yet to come, but the night was falling quick; maybe Artemis was tired too.

"I don't blame you, Sally must sill be in shock." She swung their hands as they walked, but stopped as Percy stopped walking. She could feel the change in mood and wrapped her arms around his chest as he thought.

"What did my mom do while I was gone?"

"I don't think you or her should think to much about that, honestly. The brain's stress level can be triggered by-" She stopped and cleared her throat as Percy raised his eyebrow at her. He never got sick of the random facts, but it amazed him about how _random_ they truly were.

"Anyway, she was distraught, to the worst degree. But you two, truly, shouldn't even hash that through. Just forget about that for the sake of your mother. Because what I saw, made me think the best and worst sometimes. It was such an uncertain roller coaster. But for the most part it pissed us off, so unless you want an angry and confused mom tonight…" She ventured.

"Fine, I got it Wise Girl. Don't bring it up."

"Smart boy I have here."

"I don't think I could get away with being dumb if I'm your boyfriend."

"What does that mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

"Fine, be sassy. Don't get mad when I get even with you."

"Sassy? I'm.. _sassy_?"

"Very much so Percy Jackson."

"Whatever Annabeth. I'll talk to you tonight, IM me if you need help tonight," he said, talking about her dreams.

"You too, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You can spend the night," he offered gently.

"You and Sally need some time together. Don't let me ruin all your fun," she smiled.

"Wow, you are sassy. I hate to think that is because of me."

"Get out of here already!"

"Fine I didn't know I was so unloved," he laughed.

"You are so touchy! Seriously, goodnight."

"Goodnight… you know I love you right?" He blushed as he said it and looked to the side a little but Annabeth's heart went into overdrive as he stomach turned. Every once and a while Percy would just remind her with those few words how much they meant to each other. And each time she was reminded how special she was to him, he was her little lady. A bad-ass, demigod, daughter of Athena, with the attitude like no other- but a lady nonetheless.

"Yeah, thank you," she kissed him.

He walked off to the hill after saying goodbye to a few friends and Chiron as she wandered to her cabin to think. The Olympians were satisfied, she didn't get killed because of attacking her mother, and Percy was safe and home. She smiled lightly as she reflected on the visit to Olympus, now she could concentrate on school, Olympus renovations, and keeping the cabin in order like normal. Like she did before Percy was taken away. And she was _not_ going to let nightmares, demigod life, and enemies get in her way. She had a plan to juggle everything and her plans always worked.

"I do like that arch," someone said over her shoulder. She jumped when she visualized her mother standing next to her.

**Dun, dun duuun! Sorry, I had too! Anyhoo, I'm not sure what the next 'prompt' will be. I honestly think a real heart to heart with PercyXAnnabeth discussing everything and the future ;). And may I add that I had Percy come to terms this his sassy-ness? I quote- **"Sassy? I'm.. _sassy_?" "Very much so Percy Jackson."**- THE WHOLE FANDOM IS WELCOME BECAUSE I KNOW WE ALL THINK THAT THAT PERCY JACKSON IS ONE SASSY MOTHER EFFER. Soo… R and R! Thanks for reading. **


	4. An Understanding Nakedness

_Nakedness _

**Not what you think. Sorry it's so short but I just wanted to have a small understanding with them, kinda random I know. From here on out the chapters will be small one shots telling of different events after the war. Majority will be Percabeth- I can tell you that now- but I have some ideas for other couples and friends in my mind. Please review ****J**

They were living together, practically married, and Percy still didn't know what to do when Annabeth was lacking clothes. Sometimes he knew exactly what he wanted to do and he just impulsively did it; which Annabeth _loved_. But there were other times, more sensitive moments in the night were memories of Tartarus came wracking into their brain and they couldn't move more than a foot away.

But not all the bad thoughts came at night. Spiders were a never a completely avoidable option- they were evadable, but that didn't mean every Raid and pesticide against spiders was under their kitchen sink. The pest scrambled through the bathroom while Annabeth turned off the faucet. The golden curls were a soaking mess over her towel once she stepped out, unaware of any living thing in her home besides Percy, who was sleeping in the bedroom from working late at the lab. He became a marine biologists, wasting away in college for years like her just so they could enjoy what they do with a well-off salary. Annabeth could buy anything she wanted for them, as could Percy, because they had such quality occupations.

The black dot with a red speck walked leisurely onto her foot, checking to see if this was the daughter of Athena he had heard of through the grapevine. The daughter flinched and lunged for the Nike sandal just outside the door to squish the life out of the arachnid. After the death was complete, she held her towel tightly with her lip trembling in remembrance. She stared down at her scarred left palm from the day she and Percy fell, the day she wrapped and met Arachne. It was white and faded, but still prominent on her otherwise tan palm. She hit it against her thigh out of frustration and stood up to put the shoe back. She _would _have went back and gotten dressed, then eaten in peace. She _could _have showed even more hubris- to herself only- and cleaned the guts off the ground. But what she _did_ was nowhere near that vicinity.

She walked up, trembling, to the dark haired man in their shared bed. He lay on the right side like normal, wrapped lazily in a blue and brown comforter, drooling lightly on the brown designed pillow. She shook him lightly.

"Percy?"

"Hm," he mumbled lightly. She sighed to herself, just knowing how vulnerable and childlike she looked calling on Percy about a 'monster in her closet.'

"Percy there was a spider in the bathroom and I really need you to hold me right now," she rushed out with one breath. He shuffled awkwardly to a sitting position and didn't even have his arms out before Annabeth was in his lap.

Her arms went around his neck while her head went into his neck, smelling him. He had to grab her hurriedly before he himself fell back, blushing as his hand felt her naked back. His mind didn't register the teenage thought initially, but hell, he was 24 years old and engaged to the girl in his arms. He was _allowed_ to touch her naked back if he wanted to.

"So it was a spider?" He yawned and thought about his morning breathe remotely.

Annabeth's only response was a head nod into his neck, his freezing neck. She was cold because of lack of clothing. Her wet hair soaked the pillows around him as she clung to him, shivering from hidden nightmares revealed.

"Sit up," he said gingerly as he moved in a decent sitting position with her. He concentrated on her hair and the pillows around them to remove the water and she only sniffled in response to her now normal hair. Her towel was creased and barely wrapped around her chest as she lazily held it; she was more focused on the irrational fear inside her.

Percy removed his own night shirt and pulled it over her head while taking the towel. Seeing her in his nightshirt brought a shiver to himself, Annabeth was still amazingly attractive, even while tortured. He rubbed her back while she held onto him tightly, gripping for reality in her mind. He leant back so she was lying on him, still holding him, when he felt a pair of lips-hers of course- press to his neck. He stopped breathing for a minute as she pressed herself up, to look down on him for a moment.

Her eyes traveled down his chest, (her pillow on most nights) his arms, (which always held her with love) and back up to his face. His eyes were no longer crinkled with tiredness, only looking at her wide eyed to see what her next move was. His Adam's-apple showed above his collarbone, along with his shaggy raven hair resting everywhere it could go. She smiled at Percy, _her _man, and whispered a thank you. Her head rested back on his chest like normal as he stared on at her.

The scars of her arms matched his, the old, single strand of gray they shared barely present, and even the crease in her brow had formed years ago, when beginning college. They were older now. They were adults. But some things never fade.

They were still demigods, still in love, and still tortured by the cruelty of the gods.


	5. Olympus Take 2

**This is a different take on the Olympus scene, not sad just… different. You will be able to tell ****J Please review and check out my other story: The Father I Dreamed of (It's about Paul and Percy J) **

**-I don't own. **

Once again the elevator creaked softly with the weight of several teenagers packed inside. The annoying tune of a disco song played softly while half of the Children bounced softly, from tension and ADHD battle instincts rattling their body.

Annabeth timidly grabbed Percy's hand as the elevator door opened and revealed all her statues half renovated, only to let go and storm over to Hera's analyzing it's perfection. She decided hers and Athena's would not be as beautiful as the rest- they didn't _deserve_ it. She walked around the garden while Percy sighed and talked to Nico.

Jason and Piper looked around wondrously, only fathoming how one could build this. Leo wondered over and whispered to them.

"I hear Annabeth built them." They turned to glance at him, then over to the blonde analyzing her work.

"Wow," was all Piper could manage. Annabeth was amazing, and she knew that she had built and designed them, but the marbles and granites and other countertop worthy stones etched a perfect reflection of the gods. Or what she assumed. She could see Aphrodite down the line, in her own domain with temples, and she looked as Aphrodite as the woman herself, her mother.

"-Do you?"

"Of course Frank. This _is _Olympus. Chiron said we were to leave by 'Hermes' message." She was proud that she could onto the Greek forms of the gods so quickly, opposed to Frank and Jason.

"So we will see them."

"I'm pretty sure." A hole opened n her stomach. What if they realize that she was a dead girl?

"Why isn't there a defense mechanism in them? Like if Gaea were to have found a way on Olympus like Luke did…" Nico asked while figuring the half headed Apollo with harp and Ray Bans on display.

"That isn't… well I'm not… They just aren't like that okay," Annabeth blushed and hit his arm. He grunted and pulled away while Percy joined in half- jokingly.

"Yeah Annabeth, they could have had 300 attack and 500 defense." Nico's head snapped up quickly.

"Did you just…. Did you just reference _Mythomagic_?" His tone was baffled but his voice was angry.

"Yes?" Percy said worriedly.

"That was when I was like 10! Why won't you get over that?!" He huffed and crossed his arms, looking up at his cousin angrily.

"Oh come on Nico! It's my first impression of you, how can I not bring it up? You were so annoying too! But you're cool now, and, like, nice."

"Annoying? Of course I _was_. I was 10."

"Yeah but oh my gods do you remember what you would ask me?"

"…no. What?"

"You were like: 'Hey Percy is Annabeth your girlfriend? Why do you want to save her? Oooh you like her don't you?! Oh _hi Annabeth_. Oh wait I'm mad at you all, bye! Hey Percy is that cake? Oh your mom's cool. Hey let's go for a swim! Wait not in a normal pool, the River Styx. Hey man did you know you just almost died? I'm tired, like, bye. Oh hey Dad _here is my cousin so you can kill him_.' Really I felt the love on that one," Percy interrupted, only to start mocking him more. "'Oh wait he's like so awesome and amazing and the best cousin ever because he is _waaaaay_ nicer than Thalia so I'll help him and-'" Nico punched him in the gut.

"I was not _that _annoying!" Percy lurched back and laughed while wheezing.

"I know. But I have forgiven you now that you have come to your senses and realized I'm a way better cousin than Thalia." Annabeth was laughing lightly at their bickering while Nico blushed scarlet from being put in the spotlight.

"You are not!"

"What? That's a load of Minotaur dung! I have totally put up with you more than she has. Plus I don't hurt you every time I see you!"

"Yeah but she doesn't tease me." Percy thought for a moment.

"Plus she's my sister so she's automatically better than you," Jason suddenly joined.

"Look here _Sparky_, I am a thousand times nicer than your sister and therefore, I am the better cousin. I bet you have scars from her," Percy reasoned.

"Why are you all bicker-" Leo stated while laughing. He heard _everything_, but he sat back and watched with Annabeth.

"Demigods, you are needed in the thrown room," A voice radiated from above. Apparently more above than the 600th floor. Maybe there was a 601 where megaphones were kept, Frank though idly.

"Demigods," Zeus said welcomingly. It wasn't meant to be nice, it was a resonating voice that intimidated all the offspring in the room.

"Lord Zeus," The Greeks stated.

"Lord Jupiter," Frank and Jason stuttered.

"I am Zeus, Frank Zahn, Jason," he nodded. "We should acknowledge that all of us have a headache from the merging of camps and that yes, we switch forms," he said blatantly.

The demigods directed their eyes from Zeus over to the other's as the gods started discussing what had been completed. Shakily they all conversed before Hazel nearly passed out as Zeus spoke to her. With a sideways glance at Hades, he told her congratulations and continued on to speak with Leo. Her knees shook as she looked to Hades. He nodded and did not look at her again.

"I need to speak with my son," Poseidon voiced loudly. Percy cringed and grabbed Annabeth's hand automatically. Aphrodite zoomed in on the action and smiled; Athena glared and raised her nose to the couple. Percy visibly paled as the gods were dismissed and his father walked up to him, slowly shrinking to human size and height.

"Hello Father," Percy said more confidently than he was. He saw Aphrodite and Hephestus walking to their children while Nico and Hazel slowly walked to Hades' designated seat.

"Percy," he smiled. "I'm glad you are home safe, you are very strong." He smiled back at his true father before Poseidon reached out and put a steady arm on his shoulder' Annabeth looked away and released Percy's hand, almost walking away. She didn't, only because she refused to see her mother unless she was approached. Poseidon and Percy hugged strongly, causing some to look over in shock. Percy was reminded of when he was younger and thought nothing of it, only to be reminded now that Poseidon cared for him; he was his favorite son.

Poseidon seemed like the affectionate one out of the parents. Aphrodite may hug everyone, but only because her touch inspired love to all, it wasn't as genuine. Athena and Annabeth had never shared more than a handshake, the others were welcomed with shoulder holds and smiles, but never hugs.

He pulled away and smiled, then turned to Annabeth, who looked over at Piper and Jason's linked hands.

"Annabeth Chase?" She looked up, startled that he chose to acknowledge her by her full name.

"Lord Poseidon," she bowed. He laughed deeply and shook her hand strongly.

"I want to thank you. Thank you for helping Sally and my son when they needed you. I think it would be best for you and my son to stay as you are," he smiled again. Percy looked him and Annabeth as if asking that that was what he meant.

"You… you approve of us together?" Annabeth asked excitedly. She was red in the face. He accepted her, and he _wasn't even _her godly father but she approved of her emotions and family more than her _true _mother.

"Yes, ma'm," he laughed. Annabeth bounced as she looked from a grinning Percy to another grinning Poseidon- they looked like carbon copies at the moment.

"Thank you!" She hugged him suddenly. Aphrodite stopped dead in her tracks as Athena begrudged and walked over to the way to happy couple and Poseidon.

"Let's do this!" Ares suddenly yelled. "Whenever you two walk in a family feud starts, I love it you twerps."

Anger surged through the demigods as Frank looked up at his Greek father.

"Why do you enjoy them fighting so much? Their your family."

"Well, _son_, they are a problem. Twerp and Purse are always stirring drama from Poseidon, Athena, and even my girl," he winked over at Aphrodite. She responded with a wink and altered herself into a blonde bombshell while turning back to pester Jason and Piper. "But it's great to watch. Purse's old man gets super mad, just watch."

"Release him," Athena said at once. Annabeth had already let go of Percy's father, she must have been referring to Percy's hand in hers.

"Why?" She questioned angrily.

"Because I need to speak with both of you without your communication with each other."

"I think that's unnecessary," she said boldly. Percy paled; Annabeth could go all flippy on her goddess mother any second.

"Why have you let passion overrule you? Wisdom has lead you to where you are, but yet you yield it to emotion?"

"Wisdom bows to love always, as long as the wisdom is being used for love," Annabeth quoted Aphrodite. Athena turned furious, being argued with by a quote of love! Then the fighting started. Percy and the others couldn't even register it before they were talking with large words and deep meanings. Percy thought of a way to help but he just _wasn't smart enough. _He thought about what Paul and his mom had taught him about when he struggled in debate class last semester. _"If you have an idea, criticize their debate. If you don't have any idea criticize their grammar and word choice until they become jumbled.'_

"Lady Athena I don't understand your argument," he spoke up. She turned to him sharply before laughing.

"I could understand that much Son of Poseidon. You are not my child, with is evidence enough that you are disabled in thinking." He was offended and realized she was no better than the teachers at Yancy and his previous schools that made fun of him along with the students. He was upset that she was attacking Annabeth and him for actually caring for each other.

"Look, I'm confident when I saw that we are both happy that you are not my mother; My mother _actually_ knew how to raise a child." He spoke sharply before Athena grinned.

"Are you saying Annabeth is deprived?" She insisted he had offended Annabeth and not herself.

"Annabeth speaks for herself, she raised herself. She's strong and she would be intelligent whether she was your child or not. I'm saying that you are being completely biased. How can you argue that we are not allowed to be together when you are judging from our thoughts? Being with someone isn't a weakness. "

"You have deranged her from her true course. Your weakness is loyalty Perseus, but I know my daughter. Her job is to be a hero, which she has achieved, but with your hindrance. I am setting her on course, which would be preferred had you turned immortal."

"My _job_ is to be and Architect of Olympus; you have given me the title. My heroism is not for you to decide, I choose to benefit my family. And definitely not for your sake," Annabeth interrupted.

"You are both obtuse about my points. Your intentions aren't correct, but I will let you two decide among them from now. As a reminder, Perseus, you are no better than your brother Polythemus whom you have seen before."

"That's one brother. I am also related to Orion. He had the pleasure of hunting among Lady Artemis and resides in the stars right now," he said smugly. He was only put in a worst mood as she smiled slowly.

"I see you actually decided to educate yourself among your histories," she smiled. I will enjoy seeing you pray to me when you need to go back to the education system. I am surprised to say you are slowly becoming smarter, but at my daughters sake of course. You two are to decide what you want with your life, out of wisdom. The strategy you are contemplating now isn't the best for knowledge." She turned to her daughter.

"I am proud of you for rescuing my statue. You are the best of your previous siblings."

"I saw their bones," Annabeth spoke up to her. "I saw my dead siblings that failed."

"But you did not. I sent the strongest of each generation thinking they would be great. You had a spark in you that assured me the job would be complete, even as a Roman."

"Minerva, your counterpart, do you remember becoming her?"

"Yes," she started. "I will say that her point was well put but to an extreme. I have observed Perseus and although you were in a moments of weakness, I should not have insisted death to the Romans and him."

"Are you apologizing?"

"Are you?" She said wit-fully. They looked at each other, calculating, as if an understanding was taking place.

"Goodbye Mother." Athena turned and walked out of the room before everyone turned to Percy and Annabeth; Poseidon had walked away moments ago.

"I love parents," Percy said sarcastically. He glanced and saw Jason walk up to him.

Jason didn't really like Percy from what he first heard. He was the center of attention, a son of Poseidon with awesome powers, and had a loving girlfriend. Jason was angered that he knew of his powers, whereas he himself was just discovering what he could do. But now looking at the crap Percy and Annabeth had to go through kind of made him mad; Percy was his friend now. Not to mention family member. He excused himself from Lady Aphrodite's vast speech on how much she approved of their relationship to his cousin's vast non-approved relationship.

"Are you guys okay?" Annabeth looked up, still visibly upset.

"It's not the first time Jason, I'm fine." He turned to Percy.

"And you?"

"Can't say I've ever disrespected a goddess _that _much. I think I'll live," he half shrugged. Unbelievable.

"Dude how many hate you?" Percy laughed and looked among the gods. He shrugged and started to explain.

"Well," he said while getting ready to point them all out. "I got on Ares' bad side when I was 12, just starting out. He said my weapon will fail me when I must need it' hence deep fall into hell. Lady Aphrodite I' not sure about. She made good on her promise for a difficult love life. Lady Athena… you saw it, I'm the 'Spawn of Poseidon' so she naturally hates me, regardless if I was dating her daughter." He pointed over to Hephestus. "I think he's okay with me, he helped Annabeth and I when I was 15. Mr. D and I have a special bond like no other," he laughed. "Lady Artemis says she's cool with me, she was with your sister and I when Annabeth was…"

"I was captured by Luke, a son of Hermes. He was possessed by Kronos at the time. He and Atlas trapped me. Lady Artemis gave Thalia the oath afterwards." Jason thought over that. What would it have been like to see his sister become a maiden?

"Yeah," Percy said awkwardly. "Um, Lord Hermes… well we're cool. Lord Hades tried to kill me once so Nico could be the child of the prophecy and he also captured my mother when I was 12. He's not fond of me. "Your dad… well he didn't vote to kill me when he had the chance. The rest… give or take," he concluded.

"Any on you?" Jason smiled.

"Ceres assisted me on a quest when I was 14. Venus, er Lady Aphrodite, seems to enjoy Piper and I well enough. Bacchus and I… you know. I have never met Pluto, Neptune, Minerva, or Mars I have never met. Mercury has visited camp before, along with Apollo. They don't seem to have a problem with me."

Percy laughed and walked over Leo.

"Want to go back to Camp with us?" He turned and thought about it.

"Sure, want me to ask Leo?" Annabeth looked over to Hazel and Nico talking with their father.

"I think he is fine," they said together. Leo laughed halfheartedly and nodded.

"Sure, Festus is having a hard time staying on the ship."

"What do you mean they left?"

"They told me they were leaving an hour ago," Piper said. Nico and Hazel looked at each other.

"Dude how are we getting back to Camp? Percy's the only one who can drive." Apollo grinned and walked up to them.

"Come on kids," he said. "I got this." He handed keys to Jason and laughed.

"Let's see if you're a better driver than your sister," he grinned.

**HOLY CRAP THAT WAS MORE DIFFICULT TO WRITE THAN ANYTHING. Athena wasn't in character so many times, I Googled her character and read through quotes, I think she's finally half in character. J Tell me what you thought! Review and check out my other stories :3 Sorry for any mistakes XD**


End file.
